A Christmas Time in Rio
by Nightfly123
Summary: This year's Christmas one-shot about two families spending Christmas time together.


**Hello everyone. Here is my one-shot for this year's Christmas. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

It is a very special time in the city of Rio as everyone was getting ready to open their presents, along with spending time together on the 25th of December, Christmas day, knowing that Christmas is all about spending time with your loved ones as well as looking back on what a year it has been for both themselves and the rest of the family.

Meanwhile, in the Amazon Rainforest, a young male Spix Macaw called Nightfly is busy getting ready to celebrate Christmas with his family, along with his girlfriend's family, the Gundersons, as the two families are willing to spend and enjoy this year's Christmas together, especially when their respective child are boyfriend and girlfriend to one another.

Nightfly was busy making sure that everything was going well, when his girlfriend Bia came to see him as the two shared a passionate kiss before they went on a romantic date, where they had a good time as the two discussed many topics, including about their respective families spending Christmas time, this year, together.

"Hey Nightfly, what do you think of our families spending Christmas together?" asked Bia as she smiled at her boyfriend. "It's exciting, right?, because I am excited".

"Yeah, same here, Bia, I am also, very excited by the prospect of it" said Nightfly as he returned the smile. "Especially, when I get to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend".

Bia was touched by his comment and she kissed him on the cheek, to her happiness at the comment, before they shared another passionate kiss, until they broke it and decided to return home to their families as they knew that they still needed to help them out with the Christmas decorations, knowing that Christmas is getting ever closer.

Eventually, the days passed and Christmas day arrived as everyone in Rio De Janerio was busy opening their presents with their children, who ended up having happy smiles on their faces, when they opened their gifts, knowing that they are getting exactly what they had put on their Christmas list.

While that was happening, Nightfly and Bia, along with their respective families are busy sharing their own Christmas time with each other, knowing that they are enjoying each other's company as they played games with their respective children, while enjoying their own version of a Christmas dinner.

"Merry Christmas, everyone and here's to happy new year" said Banderas as he smiled at his family and Blu's family. "Let's hope that next year, is even better".

"Here's to that, Banderas, I agree with you on that" said Blu as he smiled at his friend, while holding Jewel's wing. "We are definitely going to enjoy the new year".

"That's right, Blu" said Jewel as she smiled at her husband, who she gladly kissed on the beak, briefly. "I am always happy, that we get to spend Christmas time with our families".

Eventually, Nightfly and Bia decided to spend some time together as they went flying out and about in the forest, where they played hide and seek, before they began to tickle each other as they ended up rolling over on the soft ground, which ended with Bia on the bottom, on her back, while Nightfly was on top of her.

"This is the best Christmas ever, Bia, I am happy to spend it with you" said Nightfly as he smiled at his girlfriend. "I love you, Bia".

"I love you, too, Nightfly and I am happy to spend Christmas with you" said Bia as she returned the smile. "Now, kiss me my love".

Nightfly didn't need to be asked twice as his beak connected with Bia's as they both shared a loving kiss, which they both enjoyed, before they broke it as they returned to their respective families, which led to Nightfly and his family having to leave, which led to Nightfly and Bia sharing a one last passionate kiss, before Nightfly and his family left for their own hollow.

* * *

 **Wow, those two lovebirds sure loved Christmas, I hope you guys did, too. Merry Christmas. Everyone. :)**


End file.
